rzeszow_by_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaburzenia psychiczne
ZABURZENIA PSYCHICZNE Ludzki umysł ma swoje granice. Ludzie popadają w szaleństwo, gdy nie mogą już znieść straszliwego ciężaru winy, żalu, przerażenia czy przeciwstawnych pragnień. Chory może wytworzyć iluzję samokontroli poprzez skomplikowane, osobiste rytuały, sny o potędze czy fiksacje emocjonalne. W cięższych przypadkach umysł ugina się pod ciężarem stresu, wali się w gruzy i traci praktycznie wszelki kontakt z rzeczywistością. Spokrewnieni ulegają zaburzeniom psychicznym jeszcze częściej niż śmiertelnicy żyjący w Świecie Mroku, i nic w tym dziwnego. Całe ich istnienie to ciągła walka między ludzkim sumieniem a popędami Bestii. Wielu neofitow wciąż myśli o sobie jako o ludziach, lecz musi karmić się ludzką krwią, by przetrwać. Jak można napadać na ludzi co noc - potencjalnie ze skutkiem śmiertelnym - i wciąż uważać się za w miarę dobrego człowieka? Z biegiem czasu Spokrewnionych czekają jedynie urazy i żal. Albo porzucą wszystkich swych bliskich, albo będą patrzeć, jak ci się starzeją i umierają. Zmienia się samo społeczeństwo. To, co kiedyś było dla śmiertelników nie do pomyślenia, zostaje bezrefleksyjnie przyjęte, stare standardy zaś zostają uznane za dziwactwa, postawy prostackie i ludowe. Spokrewnionym grożą też bardziej specyficzne lęki, w tym paniczna obawa przed Rotschreckiem czy zabiciem bliskich w napadzie szału. Najbardziej podstępnym wrogiem wampirów jest Danse Macabre, niezauważalnie wyciskający na nich swe piętno. Gdy Spokrewnieni wikłają się w swe niekończące się zmagania o władzę, tracą zaufanie do innych. Pozbawieni zdrowych związków emocjonalnych z innymi ludźmi zatracają się we własnych myślach i lękach. Również Ghule narażeni są na zaburzenia psychiczne. Kochają swych panów, którzy traktują ich jak niewolników. Muszą poruszać się między tajnym, nadnaturalnym światem a zwyczajnym społeczeństwem. Choć żyją, noszą skazę nieumarłego bytu. Oczywiście, że takie położenie może wpędzić ich w obłęd. Zyskiwanie zaburzeń psychicznych Nieumarłe postaci mogą popaść w obłęd na kilka sposobów. Niektóre są automatyczne. Inne zależą w głównej mierze od decyzji Narratora. Porażki i dramatyczne porażki * Postać zyskuje zaburzenie psychiczne, jeśli graczowi nie uda się rzut na degenerację i na Człowieczeństwo; jeśli poniesie on dramatyczną porażkę w rzucie na Determinację + Opanowanie, by oprzeć się szałowi, Rotschreckowi lub Wassail. Narrator wybiera zaburzenie, które wiąże się z sytuacją, w której nastąpił rzut. Przykład: Spokrewniony, który doświadczył potężnego Rotschrecku (gracz poniósł dramatyczną porażkę w rzucie na Determinację + Opanowanie), otrzymuje trwałą fobię przed ogniem. Stara się zapobiec temu, by w jego pobliżu pojawił się jakikolwiek płomień. Co poł godziny sprawdza, czy przewody elektryczne się nie nagrzewają i przeszukuje swe schronienie, by mieć pewność, że nikt nie podrzucił mu szmaty nasączonej olejem. Domaga się, by znani mu palacze opróżniali kieszenie, udowadniając, że nie mają zapałek ani zapalniczek. Może nawet odmówić jazdy samochodem, w którym jest sprawna zapalniczka. Straszliwy ból, frustracja lub przerażenie * Prawdziwie szokujące zdarzenia mogą zmącić rozum postaci. Sytuacje takie to, na przykład, zabicie swoich bliskich w szale, długie tortury zadawane przez łowcę czarownic czy (w przypadku starszych) świadomość, że wieki wysiłków i knowań w jednej chwili obróciły się w ruinę. W takich okolicznościach Narrator może poprosić gracza o wykonanie rzutu na Determinację + Opanowanie (z odpowiednią, według Narratora, karą), by postać uniknęła zaburzenia. Bardzo długi letarg * Spokrewnieni, którzy spędzają w letargu dekady, a nawet stulecia, budzą się ze zmąconym umysłem. Czasem odzyskują jasność myślenia, a czasem nie. Bardzo długi letarg zazwyczaj nie grozi graczom w większości kronik, więc Narrator może wykorzystać taką karę, by usprawiedliwić szaleństwo starszego Spokrewnionego, nie dbając o rzuty kośćmi. Nierozwiązywalny konflikt * Niektórzy Spokrewnieni zostają spętani Vinculum z niezwykle okrutnymi panami. W takiej sytuacji miłość i nienawiść ścierają się w umyśle poddanego. Ghule odrażających i brutalnych żywicieli również mogą ulec zaburzeniom psychicznym. Odgrywanie zaburzeń psychicznych Zaburzenia są dla graczy wielkim wyzwaniem. Większość zdrowych umysłowo ludzi ma problemy z odgrywaniem szaleńców; najczęściej w efekcie powstaje chichocząca karykatura. Prawdziwa choroba psychiczna nie jest zabawna. Najlżejsze jej formy mogą denerwować innych ludzi. Cięższe przypadki sprawiają, że serce się kraje. Pełna psychoza może być śmiertelnie przerażająca. Szaleńcy wcale nie są w swym obłędzie szczęśliwi. Zaburzenia psychiczne to próba uporania się z bólem, często jednak zadają go tyle samo, co oryginalna przyczyna. Szaleńcy zazwyczaj są bardzo nieszczęśliwi i chcieliby wyjść z obłędu, lecz nie wiedzą jak. Czyny szaleńców często są dla innych bezsensowne, lecz sam chory widzi w nich głęboki sens. Inni nie znają przyczyn zachowania szaleńca. Czasem można odgadnąć, jaka „brakująca informacja” wyjaśnia nieobliczalne zachowanie. Kiedy schizofrenik zmaga się z niewidzialnymi istotami, sam widzi je doskonale. W innych przypadkach powód tkwi w systemie skojarzeń, którego może nie rozumieć nawet sam chory. Na przykład, osoba trapiona nerwicą natręctw może wzbraniać się przed noszeniem przy sobie banknotów dwudziestodolarowych. W jaki sposób jej to pomaga? Może chory poszedł do banku tuż przed tym, jak otrzymał wiadomość o śmierci żony, i wypłacono mu plik , dwudziestodolarowych banknotów. Przez to kojarzy je ze śmiercią bliskich. Łańcuch skojarzeń może być dużo mniej jasny. Odgrywając postaci z zaburzeniami, gracze powinni wymyślić takie tajne skojarzenia jako przewodnik odgrywania szaleństwa. Leczenie zaburzeń psychicznych Leczenie zaburzeń psychicznych jest dla Spokrewnionych jeszcze trudniejsze, niż dla śmiertelników. Współczesna psychiatria opiera się głownie na lekach i „terapii rozmową”. Niektóre formy choroby psychicznej, na przykład schizofrenia i psychoza maniakalno-depresyjna, zdają się występować na skutek nieprawidłowej chemii mózgu chorego. Rożne leki mogą zmniejszyć objawy, a terapeuta może wówczas nauczyć pacjenta zdrowszego myślenia. Inne choroby, takie jak fobie i histeria, powstają w całości na skutek myśli i stresu. Odkrycie i zmniejszenie podstawowego lęku może wyleczyć zaburzenie, choć współczesna psychiatria zasadniczo przepisuje w takich przypadkach antydepresanty i inne leki. Spokrewnieni nie mogą szukać ulgi w lekach. Terapia rozmową jest możliwa tylko wtedy, gdy w mieście znajduje się Spokrewniony psychiatra, bo rozmowa ze śmiertelnikiem zerwałaby Maskaradę. Większości przyczyn stresu w egzystencji Spokrewnionego nie można niestety usunąć. W przypadku zaburzeń nabytych poprzez degenerację, Spokrewnieni nie różnią się znacząco od ludzi. Zaburzenie uznaje się za wyleczone, gdy postać odzyska poziom Człowieczeństwa o jeden wyższy niż ten, na którym nabawiła się zaburzenia. Jeśli więc postać popadnie w uzależnienie, mając Człowieczeństwo na poziomie 6, musi powrócić na poziom 7, by się od niego uwolnić. Narrator może zadecydować, że postać opiera się pewnym zaburzeniom psychicznym przez jedną scenę, jeśli graczowi uda się zdobyć wyjątkowy sukces w rzucie na Determinację + Opanowanie i wyda punkt Siły Woli (który nie daje trzech dodatkowych kości do tego rzutu). Postać bardzo stara się zachować jasność umysłu i ignoruje głos krzyczący w jej głowie, że świat się skończy, jeśli weźmie do ręki dwudziestodolarowy banknot. Postać wejdzie do zatłoczonej windy lub sama stawi się przed Księciem, zamiast posyłać na spotkanie kogoś innego. Kiedy postaci uda się oprzeć przed zaburzeniem 10 razy z rzędu, Narrator może uznać zaburzenie za wyleczone. Metoda ta nie działa na ciężkie zaburzenia. Osoba ciężko chora psychicznie nie panuje nad swoim umysłem. Narrator musi sam zdecydować, czy szerokie wykorzystanie Dominacji lub innych, wpływających na umysł mocy nadprzyrodzonych może leczyć zaburzenia psychiczne. Żadna metoda leczenia nie jest skuteczna w przypadku zaburzeń nabytych poprzez degenerację moralną. Pokonać je można tylko odzyskując Człowieczeństwo. Za zgodą Narratora postać może oprzeć się takim zaburzeniom przez jedną scenę, ale nie może ich pokonać przez samą wytrwałość. Przykładowe zaburzenia Niektóre schorzenia to ciężkie przypadki innych zaburzeń, różniące się jednak od opisanych w podręczniku do Świata Mroku. W takich przypadkach, jeśli postać nabawiła się łagodnego zaburzenia, gracz może omówić z Narratorem, które ciężkie zaburzenie pojawi się w następnej kolejności. Na przykład, postać, która już cierpi na „irracjonalność”, doznaje kolejnego zaburzenia. Zgodnie ze Światem Mroku: Podręcznikiem podstawowym, postacią ciężką tego zaburzenia jest rozdwojenie jaźni. Gracz i Narrator mogą jednak zdecydować, że tej postaci lepiej pasuje obsesja urojeń. Oczywiście, zgodnie ze Światem Mroku: Podręcznikiem Podstawowym, czasem wystarczy jeden czyn czy scena, by całkowicie postradać zmysły. W takich przypadkach Narrator może zdecydować, że postać otrzymuje ciężkie zaburzenie psychiczne bez względu na to, czy cierpi już na jego łagodną wersję. Niektóre z poniższych zaburzeń psychicznych są same z siebie łagodne i nie prowadzą do formy cięższej. Oznaczone są one przypisem „tylko łagodne”. Bulimia ' (poważne; następuje po Obsesji): Ludzie dotknięci tą chorobą próbują ukoić swoje łęki poprzez czynności dodające im otuchy, zwłaszcza jedzenie. Prowadzi to do cykli żarłoczności i przeczyszczenia. Bulimik pochłania olbrzymie ilości pożywienia, by zmniejszyć stres, a następnie, czując obrzydzenie własnym obżarstwem, zmusza się do wymiotów aż do opróżnienia żołądka. Niedługo później znów czuje niepohamowany głód i cykl powtarza się. Wampiry są szczególnie podatne na bulimię, ponieważ pożywianie się to najintensywniejsza przyjemność fizyczna, jaka im pozostała. Dotknięty bulimią wampir walczy ze swym strachem i poczuciem winy, opijając się krwią, żywiąc się kilka razy w ciągu nocy i spalając Vitae najszybciej, jak to możliwe. Postać może podwyższać swe cechy i gorączkowo działać albo zadawać sobie rany w ramach pokuty i leczyć je, by inni Spokrewnieni nie dostrzegli jej słabości ani tego, jak bardzo się nienawidzi. W ciężkich przypadkach wampir może nawet zmusić się do zwymiotowania Vitae - co jest sporym dokonaniem i świadczy o wielkiej sile woli, jako że wampiry nie przechowują krwi w swych żołądkach. ''Efekt: Wampir dotknięty bulimią zaczyna odczuwać głód szybciej niż inne wampiry i trudniej mu powstrzymać żądzę pożywiania się. Ilekroć postać się pożywia, gracz musi wykonać rzut na Determinację + Opanowanie lub wampir będzie pić krew aż do nasycenia się, bez względu na to, czy potrzebuje dodatkowej Vitae. Ponadto postać musi często wykorzystywać tę Vitaę; gracz musi wydać przynajmniej jedną Vitae na scenę, póki postać nie uda się na spoczynek, nawet jeśli okoliczności tego nie wymagają. Gracz może, na przykład, poświęcić Vitae, by zwiększyć Siłę, gdy nie ma potrzeby wykonywania testów Siły, albo wydać Vitae, by uleczyć pojedynczy punkt lekkich obrażeń, choć Vitae normalnie leczy dwa punkty lekkich obrażeń. Postać cierpiąca na bulimię otrzymuje również automatyczną karę -2 do odpierania szału głodu. Powstrzymanie wampira siłą przed pożywieniem się krwią do syta może wywołać szał gniewu (bez modyfikatorów). '''Obsesja urojeń (poważne; następuje po Irracjonalności): To zaburzenie może zostać wywołane stuleciami snu w letargu lub silnym pragnieniem, by świat był taki, jak postać tego chce. Obsesja urojeń składa się z fanatycznej wiary w coś, co nie jest prawdą. Wielu ludzi żywi oczywiście przekonania przez innych uznawane za absurdalne, lecz postać dotknięta obsesją urojeń czyni z nich fundament swego świata. Klasyczne przykłady tej obsesji to: maniak przetrwania zamknięty w swej chacie ze strzelbą i zapasem fasoli w puszkach, uliczny kaznodzieja wykrzykujący, że „Koniec jest już blisko”, i stuknięta staruszka opiekująca się setka kotów. Praktycznie każde hobby, przekonanie czy zainteresowanie może być uznane za niebezpieczne wariactwo, gdy zawładnie życiem (lub nieumarłą egzystencją) postaci. Obsesję urojeń można zbyć, uznając ją za fanatyzm, lecz jest ona jeszcze większą skrajnością. Efekt: Należy wydać punkt Siły Woli, by się oprzeć, gdy pojawia się możliwość postępowania zgodnie z obsesją postaci lub gdy postać musi postąpić sprzecznie ze swoją obsesją. Na przykład, fanatyk ogrodnictwa musi wydać punkt Siły Woli, by nie wejść do kwiaciarni. Spokrewniony, który uważa, że każdy symbol związany z księżycem oznacza działalność Lupinów, musi wydać punkt Siły Woli, by wejść do centrum kultury islamu lub pozostać w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co osoba nazwiskiem Moon. Osobowość zależna (poważne; następuje po Irracjonalności): To zaburzenie najczęściej dotyka ghuli i Spokrewnionych spętanych więzami krwi. Postać staje się całkowicie zależna od swego pana lub żywiciela. Chory odmawia samodzielnego podejmowania nawet najbłahszych decyzji. Zaburzenie to może powstać na skutek strachu przed odrzuceniem (szczególnie silnego w przypadku ghuli, zdających sobie sprawę, że jeśli stracą źródło Vitae, czeka je nagłe postarzenie lub śmierć). Może wynikać też z przesadnego lęku przed niezadowoleniem surowego lub wymagającego pana. Efekt: Jeśli postać nabawi się tego zaburzenia, gracz nie dodaje Determinacji do puli kości, gdy żywiciel próbuje ją Zdominować (choć Moc Krwi wciąż się wlicza). Postać często postąpi zgodnie ze wszystkimi słowami, które można zrozumieć jako prośbę o zrobienie czegoś. Fobia ' (łagodne): Postać dotknięta fobią cierpi na nieuzasadniony lęk przed czymś. Fobia może powstać na skutek traumatycznego przeżycia związanego z przedmiotem lub okolicznościami, lecz może być czysto nerwową metodą na ukrycie się przed prawdziwym źródłem lęku. Najczęściej spotykane fobie to strach przed otwartą przestrzenią, wyjściem z domu, zamkniętą przestrzenią czy zarazkami, lecz obiektem fobii może być wszystko. Spokrewnieni są szczególnie narażeni na fobie przed ogniem, światłem słonecznym i głodem. Owładnięty fobią wampir może unikać wyjścia z pomieszczenia na powietrze ze strachu przed światłem słonecznym, nawet jeśli wie, że świt nastąpi dopiero za kilka godzin. ''Efekt: Postać oddala się od obiektu swojej fobii. Jeśli musi . przebywać blisko niego, nie zgodzi się zbliżyć do niego bardziej niż na wartość swej Szybkości w metrach. Jeśli źródło fobii zbliży się, postać musi w następnej akcji oddalić się przynajmniej o swoją Szybkość w przeciwną stronę. Nie może łatwo atakować obiektu swej fobii w walce wręcz ani na dystans. Wykonywane przez nią ataki dostają karę -5, jako że postać trzęsie się ze strachu na sam widok obiektu fobii. Jeśli przestrzeń lub okoliczności uniemożliwiają postaci oddalenie się, zamiera ona niczym sarenka w świetle reflektorów, póki nie zauważy jakiejś drogi ucieczki (w przypadku ataku wciąż liczy się Obrona postaci i może ona unikać oraz ukryć się przed atakami z Broni Palnej, lecz nie może wykonywać żadnych innych akcji, dopóki jest „zamurowana”). Gracz musi wykonać udany rzut na Determinację + Opanowanie, by cierpiący na fobię Spokrewniony mógł choćby zbliżyć się do obiektu swego strachu. Każdy wstrząs czy zaskoczenie, związane z obiektem fobii, mogą wywołać Rotschreck. Wykonaj normalny rzut dla opierającej się strachowi postaci, odpowiednio zmodyfikowany w zależności od stopnia kontaktu z bodźcem. 'Histeria ' (poważne; następuje po Fobii): Histeria w przypadku Spokrewnionych przebiega podobnie jak w przypadku śmiertelników, choć sięga nowych pułapów, czego można się spodziewać po chorobie umysłowej nieumarłych. Wampira ogarniają emocje, a stresowe sytuacje mogą wywołać napady szału, płaczu, omdlenia czy inne demonstracje emocji. Efekt: Choroba ta przebiega jak fobia (zob. wyżej), lecz w przypadku nieudanego rzutu na Determinację i Opanowanie twoja postać nie może przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co obiekt jej strachu. Musi natychmiast od niego uciekać i nie może znieść przebywania w zasięgu zmysłów (wzroku, słuchu, węchu) źródła fobii. Jeśli bodziec wywołujący strach pojawi się w zasięgu zmysłów, postać musi natychmiast, gdy tylko będzie miała możliwość wykonania akcji, rzucić się biegiem do ucieczki w przeciwnym kierunku. W żadnym przypadku nie może atakować obiektu fobii. Jeśli zostanie przezeń dotknięta, musi wykonać kolejny rzut na Determinację + Opanowanie, by nie wpaść w panikę i nie rzucić się do ucieczki, myśląc tylko o oddaleniu się od źródła strachu na jak największą odległość (nawet jeśli ten rzut się powiedzie, postać i tak musi opuścić pomieszczenie lub okolicę, w której znajduje się obiekt fobii). Jeśli któryś z rzutów na Determinację + Opanowanie zakończy się dramatyczną porażką, postać mdleje • i traci przytomność do końca sceny. Jeśli postać nie zdaje sobie ' sprawy z bliskości obiektu fobii, dopóki ten jej nie dotknie, do rzutu na Determinację + Opanowanie przyznaje się karę -3. Jeśli postać zostanie dotknięta tam, gdzie może poczuć kontakt, lecz nie może go zobaczyć - na przykład, pająk spadnie jej na szyję lub we włosy - powyższa kara wynosi -5. W przypadku Spokrewnionego należy odgrywać większość aspektów Histerii wymienionej powyżej, lecz twoja postać otrzymuje również karę -1 do wszystkich testów opierania się przed szałem związanym z obiektem jej strachu. Każda akcja związana ' z obiektem fobii, która zakończy się dramatyczną porażką, automatycznie powoduje, że wampir wpada w szał. '''Zaburzenie maniakalno-depresyjne (poważne; następuje po Depresji): Zaburzenie to charakteryzuje się głębokimi wahaniami nastrojów. Występuje w dwóch postaciach - jedna jest psychologiczna, a druga wynika z błędnej chemii mózgu. Psychologiczna forma zaburzenia to zmodyfikowana postać histerii. Nastrój chorego może gwałtownie się zmieniać: od rozentuzjazmowania i pewności siebie czy nawet ekstazy, do ospałości i rozpaczy. Wahania nastroju mogą pojawić się w każdej chwili, każdy sukces może wprawić chorego w euforię, każda porażka może zaś wpędzić go w depresję. Druga forma zaburzenia maniakalno-depresyjnego jest zaburzeniem organicznym. Postępuje w regularnym cyklu trwającym od godzin do tygodni. Głowna faza rozpoczyna się od nadmiaru energii i pewności siebie, następnie przechodzi do ekstatycznego szału, w którym myśli chorego biegną coraz szybciej i szybciej. Wreszcie chory uspokaja się i popada w depresję i apatię równie silne, jak poprzedni wybuch energii. Ta forma zaburzenia maniakalno-depresyjnego może przypominać efekty schizofrenii i prowadzić niemal do stanu samobójczego. Efekt: Bez względu na to, na którą formę zaburzenia cierpi twoja postać, ilekroć coś się jej nie uda, Narrator może wykonać w tajemnicy rzut na jej Determinację. Porażka oznacza, że postać na resztę sceny pogrąża się w depresji. Postać popada również w depresję, ilekroć gracz poniesie dramatyczną porażkę w dowolnym rzucie oraz gdy postać ma mniej niż dwie Vitae. W depresji postać traci połowę punktów swej Siły Woli (zaokrąglając ułamki w dół), minimum 1. Wampir w depresji nie może też wydawać Vitae, by zyskać kości w zadaniach fizycznych. W każdej kolejnej scenie Narrator rzuca jedną kostką. W przypadku sukcesu postać wychodzi z depresji i odczuwa przypływ energii, stając się obsesyjnie aktywna przez tyle scen, przez ile cierpiała na depresję. Odzyskuje stracone punkty Siły Woli, a wszystkie rzuty na oparcie się szałowi otrzymują karę -1 kości. Megalomania ' (poważne; następuje po Narcyzmie): Megalomania kliniczna to urojenie, że chory jest postacią sławną i wpływową, współczesną lub historyczną, czy nawet Bogiem. Wampir cierpiący na megalomanię może wyobrażać sobie, że jest sławnym lub niesławnym Spokrewnionym, a nawet samym Diabłem. Romantyczną postać megalomanii można nazwać „syndromem przeciwnika Jamesa Bonda”. Cierpiący na nią megaloman obsesyjnie poszukuje majątku i władzy. Osoba taka ukrywa swój lęk (nawet przed sobą), przywdziewając maskę arogancji i absolutnej pewności siebie. Postać może sięgać po wpływy na rożne sposoby: od złożonych spisków po brutalne mordy i terror. Dla takiego megalomana każdy jest pionkiem, który musi wykonywać polecenia, lub konkurentem, który musi zostać zniszczony. Przekonanie to odnosi się nawet do członków własnej koterii. ''Efekt: Jeśli twoja postać przegra zmaganie z kimś, kogo uważa za stojącego niżej w społeczeństwie od niej, traci punkt Siły Woli na skutek wstydu i pogardy wobec samej siebie (które to uczucia są jądrem jego megalomanii; postać potajemnie obawia się, że jest niczego niewartym oszustem). '''Rozszczepienie osobowości (poważne; ekstremalne; następuje po Irracjonalności): Rozszczepienie osobowości (osobowość mnoga, rozdwojenie jaźni) wynika z urazów tak ciężkich i długotrwałych, że umysł chorego rozpada się na kilka osobowości. Kiedy wampir nabawia się tego zaburzenia, Narrator i gracz muszą uzgodnić zestaw alternatywnych osobowości postaci i okoliczności, które pozwalają danej osobowości wypłynąć na wierzch. Każda osobowość powinna mieć jakiś związek z traumą, która rozbiła tożsamość postaci. Alternatywne osobowości mogą uważać, że należą do rożnych klanów, linii krwi czy zgromadzeń, a nawet nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że są nieumarłe. Efekt: Każda z osobowości dotkniętej rozdwojeniem jaźni postaci może ujawniać rożne umiejętności, jak również zmniejszone lub zwiększone Atrybuty Społeczne (liczba kropek przyznanych na Atrybuty Społeczne może być dowolnie rozdzielona – przyznaje się lub odejmuje od jednej do trzech kropek). Postać nie posiada więcej umiejętności niż inne osoby, lecz jedynie zmienia osobowości, kiedy musi ich użyć. Na przykład, osobowość „obrońcy”-twardziela może ujawnić się, gdy postać musi walczyć, dzięki czemu osobowość główna nie musi wystawiać się na stres związany z walką. Osobowość „obrońcy” przywłaszcza sobie umiejętności bojowe postaci, a inne osobowości nie przyznają się, że wiedzą, jak walczyć. Zaburzenie to jest ekstremalne. Postać musi przeżyć odmieniającą życie traumę lub nadprzyrodzoną tragedię, by się go nabawić. Schorzenie to nie może powstać na skutek nieudanego testu Człowieczeństwa, chyba że popełniony grzech jest wyjątkowo straszliwy. Rozszczepienie osobowości to skomplikowana choroba i wyzwanie dla odgrywającego. Objawy są przerażające, a cierpienie chorego olbrzymie. Nie powinno być wymówką dla slapstickowego, głupiego czy dziecinnego zachowania. Nerwica natręctw (poważne; następuje po Obsesji): Postać z tym zaburzeniem skupia swoją uwagę na pojedynczym, powtarzalnym działaniu, by nie myśleć o lęku czy wewnętrznej udręce. Dotknięta nerwicą natręctw postać wszystkie czynności zamienia w rytuały i czuje przerażenie na myśl o przerwaniu swego zachowania. Wiele europejskich legend o wampirach mówi, że nieumarli czują obsesyjną potrzebę liczenia drobnych przedmiotów, więc śmiertelnik może ochronić się przed nimi, rozsypując ziarno wokół swego łóżka. Według opowieści, wampir, który zechce go zaatakować, będzie musiał policzyć ziarno, nim się pożywi, przez co zastanie go świt. Spokrewniony, który uwierzy w takie śmiertelne opowieści, może ulec podobnej obsesji. Efekt: Określ zestaw konkretnych czynności lub zachowań, którym twoja postać w pełni się poświęci, zapominając nawet o swoim zadaniu, o obecności innych czy nawet wystawiając się na niebezpieczeństwo. Efekt nerwicy natręctw można zanegować na jedną scenę, wykonując udany rzut na Determinację + Opanowanie z karą -2. Jeśli twoja postać zostanie silą powstrzymana przed postępowaniem zgodnie z wymogiem nerwicy, może stracić nad sobą kontrolę i zaatakować, nie rozróżniając przyjaciół i wrogów. Dotknięty nerwicą natręctw wampir musi w takiej sytuacji wykonać test szału. Paranoja ' (poważne; następuje po Podejrzliwości): Paranoja to specjalny rodzaj urojeń. Paranoik uważa, że prześladują go wrogowie i celowo rzucają mu kłody pod nogi. W miarę, jak urojenia przybierają na mocy, postać tworzy skomplikowane teorie spiskowe, tłumaczące, kto ją prześladuje i dlaczego. Wszystko jest częścią spisku. Sąsiedzi późno chodzą spać? Na pewno szpiegują postać. Boli ją głowa? Wrogowie zatruli ją jakąś toksyną. Straciła pracę? To wina spiskowców... którzy chcą, by inni uważali ją za wariata. Gdy paranoja się pogłębia, chory może knuć, jak zemścić się na swych prześladowcach, kimkolwiek, według niego, są. Zaburzenie to może być trudne do zdiagnozowania wśród Spokrewnionych, ponieważ naprawdę mają wrogów w Danse Macabre. Wampir paranoik nie potrafi jednak rozróżnić wrogów prawdziwych od tych, którzy istnieją tylko w jego głowie. Zmyślonym wrogiem może być każdy: od CIA po samego Szatana. Dotknięci paranoją Spokrewnieni często popadają też w nerwicę natręctw i przyjmują wymyślne zwyczaje związane z pożywianiem się, by ich wrogowie nie „skazili ich zapasu krwi”. W każdym słowie doszukują się też ukrytych znaczeń i motywów. Od podejrzeń nie są wolni nawet potomkowie i sługi związane Vinculum - może tylko udają swą lojalność! ''Efekt: Postać cierpiąca na paranoję ma przez żywione podejrzenia problemy z wszelkimi sytuacjami społecznymi. Postać taka automatycznie otrzymuje karę do wszystkich rzutów Społecznych. Wampir jest nieufny i wszystkich podejrzewa, nawet najbliższych przyjaciół i rodzinę. Najmniejszy ślad podejrzanego zachowania wystarczy, by gracz musiał wykonać rzut na Determinację + Opanowanie (z karą -2), by zachować nad sobą kontrolę. Porażka oznacza, że postać rzuca się do ucieczki lub atakuje winnego. Co więcej, wśród Spokrewnionych najmniejszy ślad podejrzeń może spowodować test szalu, w którym wymagana jest liczba sukcesów, zależna od tego, jak groźna wydaje się sytuacja, w której nastąpił test. Rzucona mimochodem uwaga, że ktoś wie, co robi postać, może wymagać jednego sukcesu, by uniknąć szalu. Odkrycie we własnym schronieniu intruza prawie na pewno będzie wymagało pięciu. '''Obsesja fetysza mocy (tylko łagodne): Choć Spokrewnieni cenią sobie swe nadprzyrodzone moce, Dyscypliny i wykorzystanie Vitae przypominają im o ich nieumarłym stanie. Niektórzy Spokrewnieni dokonują projekcji swych mocy na jakiś przedmiot, dzięki czemu nie muszą brać za nie odpowiedzialności. Inni wykształcają w sobie urojenie „fetysza mocy” jako silniejszą postać przynoszącego szczęście przesądu. Bez względu na powód, postać uważa, że nie może używać swych nadprzyrodzonych mocy bez specjalnego przedmiotu. Folklor mówi o szwajcarskim wampirze zwanym Alp, który tracił wszystkie moce, kiedy został pozbawiony swego kapelusza. Postać cierpiąca na to zaburzenie może wierzyć, że nie potrafi używać swych wampirzych mocy, jeśli nie jest ubrana w suknię, w której została Przeistoczona, bez szczęśliwej bransoletki czy innego przedmiotu. Efekt: Każda próba użycia Dyscypliny lub wydania Vitae bez określonego przedmiotu zmniejsza wszystkie związane z tym pule kości o trzy. Krwawy animizm (tylko łagodne): Na to zaburzenie mogą zapaść wyłącznie Spokrewnieni. Wyrasta ono z towarzyszącemu wampirowi fundamentalnego poczucia winy, wynikłego z pożywiania się krwią śmiertelników. Spokrewnieni cierpiący na to urojenie wierzą, że wraz z krwią ofiary wchłaniają jej umysł lub duszę. Przez kilka godzin po pożywieniu się wampir będzie słyszał w głowie głos swojej ofiary wymyślającej mu, błagającej o litość lub stawiającej warunki. Spokrewniony może nawet doświadczyć rzekomych wspomnień swojej ofiary, stworzonych przez własną podświadomość, lecz bardzo rzeczywistych. Postaci pozbawione silnej woli lub wyjątkowo udręczone wyrzutami sumienia mogą nawet działać w imieniu swoich ofiar. Zawsze gdy krwawy animista pożywia się krwią śmiertelnika, gracz wykonuje rzut na Inteligencję + Opanowanie. Jeśli rzut się powiedzie, postać jest przez resztę nocy nękana przez wyimaginowany głos i wspomnienia ofiary, lecz może normalnie funkcjonować. Jeśli rzut się nie powiedzie, obrazy atakujące umysł postaci są tak potężne, że stworzona osobowość może wpływać na akcje wampira. Osobowość wściekłej ofiary zwykle chce skrzywdzić postać, lecz wampir może ją uciszyć, robiąc coś, co według niego spodobałoby się ofierze. Jeśli gracz nie może odegrać osobowości ofiary swej postaci, kontrolę nad postacią przejmuje chwilami Narrator. Wampir automatycznie odzyskuje panowanie nad sobą tuż przed świtem. Choć krwawy animizm jest dla postaci wielką udręką, pokazuje on, jak zaburzenia psychiczne działają (z kiepskim skutkiem), by zmniejszyć poczucie winy i stres. Dopóki jej głos nie milknie, ofiara wciąż żyje - a przynajmniej tak wydaje się wampirowi, który sam wymierza sobie karę. Efekt: Krwawy animizm staje się szczególnie uciążliwy, gdy wampir zabije swój puchar. W takim przypadku rzut na Inteligencję + Opanowanie wykonuje się z karą -3 kości. Dramatyczna porażka sprawia, że osobowość zastępcza na stale zagnieżdża się w umyśle wampira. Podczas stresu głos ofiary staje się bardziej natarczywy. Wampir może niechcący na głos dyskutować ze słyszanymi głosami. Dalsze wstrząsy mogą wpędzić postać w rozszczepienie osobowości (zob. wyżej), w którym Spokrewniony będzie przyjmować zmyślone osobowości swych ofiar. Szczególnie złym pomysłem w przypadku Spokrewnionych dotkniętych tym zaburzeniem psychicznym jest Diabolizm! 'Schizofrenia ' (ciężkie; ekstremalne; następuje po Wokalizacji): Schizofrenia to najcięższe ze wszystkich zaburzeń. Choroba ta charakteryzuje się halucynacjami, urojeniami, gwałtownymi wahaniami nastrojów, maniakalnym lub obsesyjnym bełkotem na pewne tematy i napadami przemocy. Postać bez przerwy słyszy w swojej głowie dziwne szumy, ryki i głosy. Postaci w telewizji i przechodnie na ulicy wpatrują się w nią i jej grożą. Powszechna jest mania wielkości: chory uważa się za Jezusa, Napoleona (to się naprawdę zdarza) lub za prezydenta. W przeciwieństwie do większości lżejszych zaburzeń, udowodniono, że schizofrenia ma przyczynę organiczną, zaburzenie chemii mózgu, które u śmiertelników leczy się farmakologicznie. Ważną rolę w rozwoju choroby pełni również stres mogący obudzić u pacjenta uśpioną schizofrenię. Śmiertelnicy potrzebują zarówno leków, jak i psychoterapii, by odzyskać zdrowie (jeśli to w ogóle możliwe). Odegranie schizofrenii jest wielkim wyzwaniem dla gracza. Musi on wybrać ogólny zestaw urojeń, halucynacji i zachowań związanych z traumą, która wywołała to zaburzenie. Narrator musi przygotować szczegóły halucynacji towarzyszących opisywanym postaci zjawiskom. Postać nie wie, co jest rzeczywiste, a co zmyślone, więc gracz również nie powinien tego wiedzieć. Gracz zapewne domyśli się, że to halucynacja, gdy prezenter w telewizorze spojrzy na jego postać i powie: „Twój rodzic chce cię zabić. Ty musisz zabić go pierwszy”. Co innego, jeśli postać będzie czekać na przystanku autobusowym, a ktoś zza poły płaszcza wyciągnie sztylet... Efekt: Postać dotknięta tym zaburzeniem jest nieprzewidywalna i niebezpieczna. Jej gracz automatycznie otrzymuje karę -2 do wszystkich rzutów Społecznych i może być agresywny, i posuwać się do przemocy wobec ludzi, którzy narażają go na stres oskarżeniami, niewygodnymi faktami i rozgorzałą dyskusją. Wykonaj rzut na Determinację + Opanowanie, by postać nie rzuciła się do ucieczki lub nie zaatakowała źródła traumy. Gracz i Narrator powinni również określić zestaw warunków, w których radykalnie zmienia się nastrój postaci i występują urojenia. W takich okolicznościach gracz otrzymuje karę -2 do rzutów na szał i Rotschreck, gdy umysł jego wampira nękają wyimaginowane zagrożenia. Twoja postać musi doświadczyć odmieniającej życie traumy lub nadprzyrodzonej tragedii, by ulec temu ekstremalnemu zaburzeniu psychicznemu. Nie można zapaść na schizofrenię na skutek nieudanego rzutu na Człowieczeństwo, chyba że popełniony grzech jest wyjątkowo odrażający lub przerażający. Category:Społeczność Spokrewnionych